


Collection of My Works

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gen, Homelessness, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Paddling, Pet Play, Pregnancy, Spanking, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Since I have so much backlogged, and am working on my series, here are 5 of my random one-shots that I have stored up





	1. A Long Awaited Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is A Real Life Reaction Fic to the guys and their wives finding out about Nick and Lauren's pregnancy, and then the gender of the baby. This is a G rated story, just some sweetness with all ten of them.

**Part 1**

Nick had a lot to be happy about these days, and he had a permanent smile on his face. He and Lauren had recently found out that they were expecting their first child, and he knew he had to share the news with his bandmates. He and Lauren also decided to reveal their struggles they had been having, and tell them about the miscarriage Lauren had suffered about five months earlier.

 He called his brothers, and invited them, and their wives to dinner at his and Lauren’s home, for the following Friday. The guys gladly accepted the invite, and were excited to see their younger bandmate. 

Friday arrived, and the four guys, with their wives, arrived at Nick and Lauren’s. The couple greeted their family, and they settled in to catch up with each other, before sitting down for dinner. 

“How have you two been? Nick you haven’t stopped smiling in days, and frankly its frightening me” AJ teased his brother, as Rochelle smacked him. 

Nick just rolled his eyes, and told AJ that he was just happy, maybe he should start smiling more himself. AJ just grumbled, and talked to Brian about something else. 

Kevin and Kristin looked at the younger couple, and saw something in their eyes, that reminded them of themselves, when they had found out about Maxwell coming. They now had an idea of what could be coming later. 

Nick and Lauren soon announced that dinner was ready, and the ten of them tucked into a warm, delicious meal. Leigh and Kristin complimented Lauren’s recipe and asked for a copy of it. Lauren promised to get them a copy by the end of the night. They finished the meal, and grabbed their drinks, heading to get comfortable.

Soon enough, Nick had Lauren in his lap, and the other couples surrounding them, sitting in the den. They could all tell that the couple was excited about something, but couldn’t put their finger on what it could be. 

“So, what’s going on? Are you two alright?” asked Howie.

“Well, Lauren and I have something to tell you guys, something that will change our lives.” Nick replied. 

Kevin and Kristin sent each other knowing looks, while Leigh, Brian, and Leighanne also had an idea of what was coming. 

“We are expecting our first little one next April, we are adding to the Backstreet family again!” exclaimed Nick.

Pandemonium reigned as there was a giant ten-person hug, as they all congratulated Nick and Lauren.

“Really, you two are pregnant? Welcome to the dad club at last my brother!” came from AJ. 

“Yeah, Lauren is about 12 weeks pregnant. There is also something else we have to tell you guys” Nick sobered, which instantly put everyone else on alert. 

“What’s going on? Is everything okay with the pregnancy?” Leigh asked, as Howie wrapped his arm around her. 

“We’ve been trying for a baby, for about a year now. About five months ago, we had an early term miscarriage. That’s why we didn’t announce it until 12 weeks this time” Lauren revealed, as she kept an arm around Nick, her heart still hurt every time she thought of their lost baby.  

Kevin and Kristin immediately thought of their own struggles, and their hearts broke for Lauren and Nick.  Kevin reached out, and hugged Nick, who knew about Kevin and Kristin’s struggles, and knew they would understand. Kristin went to Lauren, and the two women embraced, sharing tears. 

The other three couples had had easier times conceiving their children, and just watched as the two couples connected over their struggles. Each of their hearts broke, and they set about comforting their brother and sister-in-law. Talk soon turned to pregnancy, and the wives went off to give Lauren advice, and left the guys in the den. 

When they were talking together, before the wives left, Brian noticed that Nick had an odd look on his face, and realized that he was hiding his true feelings about becoming a father. He knew that Nick had had a crap childhood, so he knew that Nick was actually freaking out on in the inside. 

“Nick, how are you really feeling about this, about being a dad?” Brian questioned the man who had grown up before their very eyes. The four noticed Nick’s eyes get huge, and watched as he stammered a bit before thinking for a minute. 

“I am so beyond scared. Can I really do this? Will I be a good dad? I didn’t have a good example growing up” Nick said all of this in a rush, leaving the four men stunned. Kevin rushed to reassure the panicking man. 

“Nick, you will be an amazing father, this baby will be so lucky to have you as their dad. I have all the faith in the world in you, and I know I speak for the others as well when I say that we have your back 100%. You and Lauren will be amazing parents!” Kevin spoke these words passionately, and Nick believed them in his soul. 

He looked at his brothers, and saw their smiling faces, and encouraging nods agreeing with Kevin’s words, and a sense of peace came to him. Nick knew that it would be one of the hardest adventures of his life, but the most rewarding. He settled back on the couch, and listened as his brothers recalled all the advice they had been given when they were newly expecting fathers, and what actually worked for them. He couldn’t wait until April, to meet his son or daughter. 

**Part 2**

One month later, Nick was competing in his eighth week on Dancing with the Stars. He told his brothers and wives to hang out together, and watch tonight’s episode, that he had a surprise for them. 

“What do you think the surprise is?” Brian asked Howie, who shrugged.

The eight of them, with their kids met up at Kevin’s and the kids were all playing in the basement, while the adults were in the living room watching the show. 

“They are all so good this season, Nick has stiff competition” Rochelle commented as they watched the other contestants perform. They all nodded their heads, agreeing with her, but having full confidence in Nick. 

Kevin and Kristin snuggled, watching the clip for Nick’s performance coming up. When he revealed their pregnancy, and their struggles, their minds went back to their own, and they sent prayers up for their sons, and for Nick and Lauren’s continued healthy pregnancy. 

When Nick started dancing, not a word could be heard from the four couples. The ladies started tearing up, and so did Kevin. Nick danced beautifully, and seeing the ending with Nick putting his hands on Sharna’s stomach, signifying his baby in Lauren’s stomach, sent them all into tears. 

“That was beautiful, and Nick was simply amazing” AJ tried to stop his tears as he spoke, but it was useless. 

“You are completely right my husband, and I think he will get a perfect score” Rochelle agreed with her husband, and grabbed tissues for them all. 

They watched as Nick grabbed Lauren, and she stayed while the judges gave Nick and Sharna rave reviews. The three went into the back, to receive their scores. 

“What is that big box?” Leighanne was the first to notice it, in the foreground of the camera angle. 

“No clue, I guess we will find out” Kristin assumed, as they watched Nick get emotional again about his performance.

When Nick received his perfect score, they all cheered on the top of their lungs, and exchanged hugs and high fives. They quieted when the box was mentioned. Their jaws dropped when it was revealed that they would find out the sex of the baby. 

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting that!” Leigh exclaimed. The others agreed with her, and quickly paused the show, to take bets. Everyone but Kevin and Leigh thought they were having a boy. Rochelle unpaused the show, and they continued to watch. 

“It’s A Boy!!!!” Brian yelled a minute later, sending their kids scrambling up to see what was the matter. 

“What’s going on?” Baylee asked his dad, who grabbed him into a hug. 

“We just found out that Uncle Nick and Aunt Lauren are having a boy. There’s going to be another boy added to our family” Brian told his son, who beamed. 

Ava was disappointed, she was tired of being surrounded by boys. But she brightened, when she remembered that she was the princess of the group. 

The four men were deeply excited for Nick, that he was going to be a father to a son. They knew he would be a wonderful father, and his son would grow up to be an amazing child. They waited for an hour, until the show ended, to FaceTime Nick. 

“Congratulations!” was yelled into Brian’s phone, as Nick picked up the call. He and Lauren looked so excited, and they were deeply happy for the couple. Nick just looked at his family, and broke down.

“Thank you, Brian, AJ, Howie, and Kevin. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for your constant support over the last 20+ years. I am so happy my son will have you four for uncles. Meeting you guys was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And Leighanne, Rochelle, Leigh, and Kristin, thank you for loving my brothers, and being the best sister-in-law's a guy could ever have. I love you all, and my niece and nephews” Nick spoke through his tears, as Lauren held him, agreeing with his words. 

The five men shared a look, one that spoke volumes to them. They were now all fathers, and would continue being in each other’s lives for years to come. Nothing could break their bond, and they couldn’t wait to see what life threw at them next. 


	2. Carrying On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is homeless, and Brian finds him on the streets, and invites him to become roommates, and helps Nick get back on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another G rated story, my first story with both Nick and Brian as the main characters.

The month of January was tough in the city. It was cold, snowy, and the hustle and bustle made it hard to get some money for food. Nick was struggling, he had a temporary place to stay, but no job, and no one wanted to hire him. He hunkered down for another day of getting pennies, and trying to find food. 

Nick was asking a passing woman for change, when he heard his name being called. 

“Nick, Nick Carter, is that you?” a man, that Nick vaguely recognized, approached him. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Nick asked the man, who shook his head in disbelief. 

“It’s Brian, Brian Littrell, from high school, we graduated together man. Had gym and a few classes together. What’s been going on with you?” Brian asked. 

“Oh, not much, just been looking for a job, and trying to find food” Nick stated sadly, looking at the passing people, wishing he could be anywhere else right now. 

Brian was stunned. Nick was so popular in school, and the last he had heard, Nick was going to college for basketball, and that he had had a full ride scholarship.  Five years had passed since then, and he wondered what had happened to the man sitting on the ground in front of him.

“Would you like to grab a coffee with me? We can catch up, and you can get warm” Brian knew that he had the time to spare, and wanted to find out what had happened to Nick in the last five years.

“Sure man, thank you” Nick gathered his stuff, and followed Brian to his favorite hole-in-the-wall coffee place. They both ordered, and settled down in the back of the cafe, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“What has happened in the last five years? Last I heard, you were going to college for basketball and you had gotten a full ride. What changed?” Brian asked his old classmate, who bent his head, and traced his finger around his coffee cup rim. 

“I got the scholarship, and left for college. First year was amazing, but then things went south in my sophomore year. I got injured, fractured my tibia, and fibula, which ended my playing career. It never healed right, I still walk with a limp to this day. Because I couldn’t play anymore, the college took away my scholarship, and I had to leave. That was three years ago, and I caught a ride with an old acquaintance to New York, and have been partly living on the streets since. I’ve had a place at a shelter, but that is hit or miss some days. Finding food is a struggle, but I manage to find something most days” Nick revealed, as he looked at Brian for the first time since he started talking. 

Brian was shocked. He had left for college himself as well, but had gotten a business degree, and had gotten a great job right after college, where he had now been for a year. He had his own place, and was financially stable, thanks to graduating college with no debt, due to his parents’ paying his tuition. His heart broke while he was listening to Nick, and he made a decision, that he would never regret. 

“Nick, I know we just saw each other for the first time in five years, but I would never forgive myself if I didn’t at least offer you a place to stay. My apartment has a study, that could easily be made into a second bedroom. It would give you a place to live, and you would have somewhere to go to at night, so you didn’t have to stay in a shelter. It would also make finding a job a little easier, and I know some places that are hiring. What do you think?” Brian asked, as he looked carefully at Nick.  

Nick thought about Brian’s offer as he sipped the coffee. He didn’t like the thought of charity, but he didn’t know when he would get another opportunity like this. Nick knew that Brian wouldn’t be offering if he wasn’t serious, and wouldn’t kick him out after a little while. It would be nice to have a steady place to live, and knew that he would find a job as quickly as he could, to help Brian out. He decided to accept the offer. 

“Brian, I’ve thought about it, and I am willing to accept your offer. I will stay in your spare room, and I’ll find a job as soon as I can, to start contributing to the bills. Thank you so much for this, you don’t know what it means to me” Nick looked at the other man with such sincerity, that it blew Brian away. 

Brian shook his head, and after seeing that Nick had finished his coffee, told the other man that they would head back to his place. Nick had everything he owned with him, since he couldn’t leave anything at the shelter, so he just followed Brian. They walked about ten minutes away, to a quieter part of the city. Brian told Nick that he was on the fourth floor of his building, and they rode the elevator up. 

“Home Sweet Home” Brian announced as he opened his front door a few minutes later. Nick walked in, and was amazed at how homey it was. Brian had really tried to make the place his own, and it showed. 

“This is amazing, Brian, thank you so much for this” Nick said as he sat down on the couch, and continued looking around. 

“No problem Nick. I am just glad you are off the streets, and in somewhere warm each night. Now that you know where it is, I’ll give you my spare key, and you can come and go as you please. I’ll get another spare made tomorrow” Brian explained as he gave Nick his spare, who pocketed the key, and gave Brian an unexpected hug which the other man happily returned. 

Brian had to head to work, so Nick decided to go out and explore the new area where he lived. He found a really nice grocery store nearby, and since Nick loved to cook, he would ask Brian if he could make their meals each day, and that would be a way to pay Brian back for letting him stay, until he could get a job. He also noticed that the local art store was hiring, so he decided to put an application in there. It would be a nice job to have until he could find something better.  

That night after Brian got home, Nick decided to ask Brian about what he had been up to the last five years. 

“So, what have you been up to the last five years, Bri?” Nick lazily asked, as they watched sports. 

“Well I went to college, graduated with a business degree, and found an awesome job, that I love. I got extremely lucky, and my parents paid my tuition, so I don’t have debt, and I was able to rent this apartment, and be financially stable. But I know how lucky I am, and I am constantly giving back, and I always volunteer at the shelters, and with the kiddos who are sick, cheering them up, by playing music. I love to sing, and the hospital lets me come in once a month to play for all the kids” Brian chanced a look at Nick, who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I have always loved art, and drawing. Do you think that the hospital would let me come with you, and do arts and crafts with the kids? I’d love to give back as well if I could. I have always loved kids, and it would be the perfect thing for me” Nick looked at Brian, who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I don’t see why not, but I’ll give them a call tomorrow and ask. I’m scheduled to go next week to do my monthly volunteering. What did you do after I left?” Brian inquired, as the two men decided to walk down to the local pizza place to get dinner. 

“I went exploring, and found the cutest little shop nearby. I love to cook, so I was going to ask if I could make the meals for us, and that would be a way I could pay you back for helping me out. I also put in an application at the local art store, just something for now, until I can really get back on my feet” Nick enthused as they walked into the pizza place.

A few minutes later, they were sharing a booth and eating the cheesiest pizza Nick had ever had. He looked at Brian who just smirked at him, and they continued to eat. It was a quick and quiet meal, and they soon headed back to Brian’s apartment. 

“Sorry I didn’t answer before, but I was super hungry. It’s actually a blessing that you asked to cook, because I burn water just by looking at it. I am the worst cook ever, and live on take out. It would be amazing if you made dinner each night. And I’m proud of you for putting that application in, hope you get a call soon” Brian spoke as they got back into the apartment. 

A few weeks passed, and Nick joined Brian at the hospital volunteering with the kids, which he fell in love with. He had also gotten the job at the art store, and slowly started to pick himself back up. He took his paychecks, and started to save a small amount, while also making sure he was able to buy his own food, and after many arguments, gave some to Brian to help with bills. He shopped at thrift stores for now, and had made his little room, his own. 

“How was work today Nick” Brian asked as they sat down for dinner, a quick meal of pasta and sauce. 

“It was good, taught a little girl how to draw a house, with all her family in it” Nick said wistfully as he thought about his day. 

“What’s wrong” Brian caught the wistful look on Nick’s face. 

“Just thinking about my family, they disowned me after I got injured. Since I couldn’t finish college, they wanted nothing to do with me. They were banking on me making the NBA, and supporting them” Nick said a little angrily, as he tried to squash the memories down. 

“I am so sorry to hear that Nick. Family should never do that, and I’m sorry yours did it to you” Brian sent a frown Nick’s way, who shrugged it off. 

“I’m tired, going to head to bed for the night. Night B-Rok" Nick got up and went to his room, trying not to cry at the memories flooding his head. 

Nick apologized to Brian the next day, but he waved it off, telling him he understood. It took a few days, but Nick moved on with his life. He was determined to change his future, and not let his past define him anymore.  

Six months later, Nick was a shadow of his former self. He had picked up a second job, and now had a very steady income. He worked mornings at the art store, and evenings teaching art at the local community center. He had even started taking drawing classes again. Nick and Brian had reconnected as friends, and roommates. Nick would be forever thankful for his former classmate, who saw him struggling, and reached out a hand to help. He would carry on helping others in his life, like Brian had for him. 


	3. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is an E fic-Dom/Sub 
> 
> Howie has been dropping hints that he wants to submit to Nick, and Nick finally got his lover underneath him, and taught him a few things along the way.

Nick looked down at his lover, contemplating what to do next. It had been a long time since he had Dominated Howie, and the man had been dropping hints that he needed to submit for about a week now. This led to their current situation, and Nick was loving having Howie at his mercy again. 

“Having fun, slut?” Nick watched as Howie writhed beneath him, his cock already purple with want. Howie didn’t speak due to the ball gag in his mouth, and his eyes were pleading for release. Nick barely touched his weeping cock, and Howie groaned and pushed up into his hand. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Nick sternly asked the now shuddering man below him, Nick’s tone sending him into overdrive. 

Howie loved being tied up, and humiliated. It was a big turn on for him, and Nick embraced it completely. Everything that was done, was agreed upon beforehand, and Nick knew where Howie’s limits were. 

Howie whined, as he saw Nick get the thing he hated most. The dreaded cock ring was slipped around the base of his cock, and the cool metal hit his warm balls, making him shudder. Howie whined, and Nick squeezed a ball in warning. 

“My little slut loves having his cock stopped. He doesn’t get release until his Master tells him he can. Isn’t that right my little whore?” Nick watched as Howie nodded his head, his eyes full of lust. 

Howie was currently tied spread eagle to the bed, but Nick released his bonds, and flipped him over, to get access to his ass. He tied Howie’s wrists together and attached them to the hook at the head of the bed, and spread his legs apart again, making him groan as his pressure from the bed hit his trapped cock. 

“Let’s see what happens when Master gets his tongue in between his pet’s ass, and widens that hole, for Master’s cock to slip right in” Nick taunted Howie, who stayed silent, knowing that he needed to be good to earn his release. 

Nick licked his way up to Howie’s waiting hole, making the smaller man writhe. Nick stopped and took his hands off of Howie, who whined at the loss of contact. He went around to look in Howie’s eyes, visibly angry. 

“What is the rule when you are on your stomach? To stay still! If you can’t do it when I go back down on your ass, if you don’t stay perfectly still, I am getting the paddle. Understand?” Nick watched Howie’s eyes widen in fear, and he quickly nodded his head. 

Nick went back to licking up to Howie’s waiting hole, and dug his tongue into the puckered flesh. He soon took his fingers and spread lube on them, and inserted the first one, making Howie grunt as the sensation spread through his body. He fought to stay still, but as Nick started with the second finger, he felt himself push up into the fingers, wanting more. He froze, feeling Nick immediately pull out. 

“That’s it! I am getting the paddle. You have earned yet another spanking, my pet, and you aren’t going to be happy with me” Nick was extremely angry, and Howie knew that he deserved his coming punishment. 

Nick grabbed the leather paddle, and after testing it on his hand a couple of times, knew it was sound, and okay for use on Howie. He quickly untied Howie, and led him over to the chair in the corner. He tied Howie’s hands to the top of the chair, and his ankles to each of the legs, making him unable to move. He looked at Howie, who nodded his head, to tell him that it was okay, and he slowly dragged the paddle down Howie’s back. 

“You are getting this because you decided to be too greedy, and not wait for me to get my release first. You are getting 10 spanks, and then I am getting what I want from you, and you won’t move a muscle.” Nick firmly spoke, as he brought the paddle down on Howie’s ass for the first time, making him jump, and silently yell out. 

He continued to spank Howie’s ass making it all red, and Howie teared up from arousal and pain. Nick quickly went around to check on the older man and Howie nodded again, reassuring him. Nick made sure to make the last one hit Howie’s thighs, so that he would remember the punishment. 

“Let’s go back to the bed, and see if you will behave this time my pet” Nick tied Howie back up, and for a third time started going after his hole. Howie stayed perfectly still, the sting from the paddle still on his ass. 

“There we go my pet, you are such a good boy, all ready to take his Master’s cock in his tight hole” Nick mockingly taunted Howie, whose cock started leaking even more pre-cum than it had been at his lover’s words. 

Nick started pushing his cock through Howie’s tight hole, making him groan in ecstasy, as he slowly got balls deep in Howie’s ass. He could feel the older man’s groans underneath the gag, and smiled in pleasure. He started pushing in and out of Howie’s ass, hitting his pet’s prostate every time. He soon hit his climax, and spilled his load into Howie.

“HOWIE!” Nick screamed, as he felt his climax overtake him and he saw stars as he panted through the high. He soon pulled out and got another idea. He quickly went over to speak to Howie, who agreed, and Nick kept the ball gag off, because Howie would need his mouth. 

Nick released Howie from his bonds, and told him to follow him back to the chair. Nick sat down, and looked at Howie, who was standing silently, waiting for instructions. 

“Kneel between my legs pet” Nick commanded softly, watching his lover go to his knees, and crawl to between his legs. Nick’s cock had hardened in the meantime, and was standing at attention, drawing Howie’s eyes to it. 

“Suck” was all Nick had to say, before he felt Howie’s tongue lick the tip of his cock, making him buck. Howie continued to lavish attention on Nick’s thick cock, making Nick fist the older man’s hair. 

“Just like that my pet, suck your Master’s cock” Nick cooed, as Howie moved his mouth up and down his large cock. He felt himself on the edge of release and pushed Howie off, wanting to do something else with his load. 

“You know what to do my pet” Nick watched as Howie got underneath him and he sprayed his load all over Howie’s legs and chest, covering the man in his sticky sweet cum. Howie knew to let it dry on him, that he would be punished again, if he tried to wipe it off, before Nick told him he could.

“Would my pet like his release?” Nick asked the man beneath him, who nodded his head.

“Go on the bed, face up” Howie scrambled to follow his Master’s orders, and laid on his back, eagerly anticipating what Nick would do. 

“Let’s see how I can make my pet squirm” Nick taunted, as he released Howie’s weeping cock from its bond, making the man groan in delight. 

Nick brushed his fingers against Howie’s over sensitive cock, and watched as cum leaked from it, making him groan. 

He quickly prepared himself, and using Howie’s leaking cock as lubricant, eased himself onto Howie. Nick groaned loudly feeling Howie's cock fill him completely full, Howie groaned and arched up against his lover.

"Don't move or Master will pull off" Nick warned. 

Howie nodded and stilled himself the best he could, as Nick began to move up and down his pet's thick cock, groaning loudly.

"Feels good doesn't it pet?" Nick asked, grinning down at the older man.

Howie nodded as a soft whimper escaped his lips as his cock throbbed deep inside his Master's tight hole, he could feel himself close and so could Nick. 

"Not yet, my darling pet." Nick grinned, pulling almost all the way up, leaving only the head of Howie's cock inside him. 

Nick pushed back down just slightly before pulling back up, teasing his pet by only allowing the head of the older man's cock to slide back inside the tightness. 

Howie bit his lower lip trying his hardest not to move or beg his Master to fuck him and let him have his release knowing the orgasm denial would make his release all that much more powerful and intense. 

Nick slid back down once he noticed his pet had calmed down and began moving and grinding against Howie once again, pulling off each time Howie got close, forcing him to hold back his orgasm. 

“Are you ready my pet? Do you want your release? Beg me for it, slut!” Nick ordered, watching Howie try to form the words, knowing the man had been edging for a while now. 

“Please, Master, please let me orgasm. I need it so bad, and I’ve been such a good pet for you. Please fuck me, and let me spill my load inside you” Howie was near tears as he begged his Master. 

“Thank you, my pet, you may orgasm when I go back down on you” Nick slowly went back down on Howie, and let his pet’s cock fill him again, and started furiously fucking the older man, watching him writhe, and become more and more wrecked. 

“NICK!” Howie screamed as his long-awaited orgasm hit, and he saw stars as he spilled his entire load into Nick, whose own weeping cock sprayed more cum on top of what was already dried on top of him from earlier. Nick fell on top of Howie, as both men started panting, feeling blissed beyond belief. 

“Thank you, Nick. Tonight, was just what I needed” Howie looked up at the younger blonde, a smile on his face. 

“You are so welcome my lover. I loved being able to Dom you, and I knew you needed it” Nick lowered his head to place a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“Want to shower?” Howie followed Nick into the bathroom, wanting to get the dried cum off of him, and both men shared another intimate moment in the shower, before pulling the sheets off the bed, and crawling back into it after putting clean ones on. 

Nick pulled Howie into his arms, feeling thankful for the older man, and he knew that the shorter man would be coming back to him to submit, and Nick couldn’t wait to do it again soon. 


	4. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian cheats on Howie with his best friend.....but who gets the last laugh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a T fic! Contains cheating

Howie looked down at his watch, feeling impatient. It was now five minutes after six, and he was supposed to be picked up at six. He wondered what had happened to Brian, and looked at his cellphone for the third time. He decided to call to see where his errant husband was. 

The phone rang a couple of times, and he heard some static before he heard his husband’s voice come through. 

“Hey Howie what’s up?” Brian tried to act cheerful, and shushed the man on the bed next to him. 

“Brian, you were supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago, is everything alright?” Howie asked, suspicion rising, as he picked up on the fake tone in his husband’s voice. 

“Yes, sorry love, I just got distracted by a case I am working on. I’ll be right there. See you in less than ten, D” Brian apologized, and after telling Howie that he’d be there soon, hung up and looked at the man in the bed next to him. 

“Fuck, I forgot I told Howie that I’d pick him up from work today. You need to leave, and I need to pick up my husband. We can meet up again soon, I promise. Thank god Howie is so damn unobservant” Brian chuckled, as his mystery partner got dressed, and kissed him. 

“It’s okay love, but I am not sure how much longer we can hide this from him” Logan looked at the older blonde, who was throwing shoes and a coat on, trying to fix his hair, so that he didn’t look like he had just had mind-blowing sex. 

“Howie would never suspect that I am having sex with his best friend on the regular” Brian looked up at the younger man, regret flowing through him, but he pushed it away, knowing that Howie could never satisfy him the way Logan could. 

“Call me soon love, and I’ll blow your mind again” Logan left after helping Brian clean the bedroom, and Brian left to pick up his husband, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Sorry Howie, I got wrapped up finishing up the paperwork for a big divorce case I just got. How was your day, love?” Brian apologized ten minutes later, as Howie got in the car. 

“Alright, so done with looking at numbers. Want to do Chinese for dinner?” Howie kissed his husband, his suspicion rising higher, as he smelled something different about Brian. 

“Sure Hun, that works for me. Call it in, I want my usual” Brian turned his focus back to the road, as Howie ordered their dinner for delivery. 

An hour later, both men were in bed, working on separate things for each of their jobs, when Howie noticed something suspicious. He got out of the bed, and knelt down by the end of it, seeing something odd sticking out. 

“What the hell is this?” Howie looked at his husband, anger taking over his normally placid face, as he held the used condom in between two fingers. Howie knew that he and Brian usually had sex with no condoms, and knew it had been several months since they needed one. 

All color drained out of Brian’s face, as he realized that his long-held affair was unraveling. He tried to look into his husband’s eyes, but the look on his face was too much, so he stared at his shoes. 

“How long?” Howie rasped out, feeling the anger drain away for the moment, an overwhelming sadness replacing it. 

“Eighteen months, on and off” Brian spoke, regret etched in his tone, but Howie could tell that was just from getting caught. 

“With who?” Howie’s head was spinning, he and Brian had been married for three years, and his so-called husband had been cheating on him for half of that time. 

“Logan” Howie felt a punch to his gut at that one word. His childhood best friend had been having sex with his husband, and he hadn’t realized it at all. He quickly stormed over to his closet, and started pulling out suitcases and clothes. 

“I am getting the hell out of here, and I want a fucking divorce. You and my ex best friend can be so fucking happy together, while leaving me in the damn gutter. I really hope you’re happy. Thank god we never had kids, because I wouldn’t want them to have a cheating bastard like you for a father. Go to Hell, Brian, and take Logan with you” Howie seethed, the anger coming back in waves as he threw clothes in the two suitcases, and five minutes later, stormed out to his car, after giving Brian the finger. 

The entire time, Brian stood in the bedroom, staring at his shoes. He didn’t want Howie to see his smirking face. Brian had planted that condom there, so that he could get what he wanted. Now he could divorce Howie, and get together with Logan, his one true love. Once Howie had left, he called Logan, a smile on his face.

 “The plan worked sweetheart, Howie wants a divorce, he found the condom. Thank god I made it obvious, because he wouldn’t have found it out any other way. He just stormed out of here” Brian chuckled as he recounted Howie’s reaction to his affair to his lover. 

“Glad to hear that Bri, I am packing now, I’ll be all moved in by tomorrow. We can throw his shit to the curb, and move on with our lives” Logan reassured his love, as he packed away his belongings, thankful that he didn’t have much. Brian hummed in agreement, as he got the rest of Howie’s stuff out of their bedroom, so that Logan could move in the next day. Brian couldn’t wait to start their lives together officially. 

Meanwhile, Howie was driving aimlessly, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He had nowhere to go, and nowhere to live. He decided to call his coworker Nick, and see if he could stay with him for a bit. 

“Hey D, what’s up man?” Nick’s cheerful voice came through the phone, making Howie smile softly for a moment. 

“Found out Brian’s been cheating on me for half our marriage. I packed and stormed out of the house.  Can I possibly stay at yours for a bit? I’ll find something on my own soon, it’s just a temporary solution” Howie asked, as tears came to his eyes, the weight of the entire evening finally hitting him. 

“Yea sure man, no problem. I’ll unlock my door, just walk in when you get here. Do you have my address?” Nick’s heart broke hearing what had happened to his friend.

“Yes, I do, I’ll be there in ten minutes. See you soon” Howie hung up, and drove towards Nick’s place. 

“What happened Howie?” Nick asked fifteen minutes later, as Howie settled on his couch with a beer in hand. 

Howie explained the whole tale to Nick, who shook his head, and had a few choice words to say about Brian, none of them fit for polite company. 

“You can stay as long as you need to, D, and I don’t mind at all” Nick reassured the broken man in front of him. Howie nodded his head, and after finishing the beer, crawled into Nick’s guest bedroom, and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

The next day Howie contacted his lawyer and started the divorce proceedings. Of course, Brian made it difficult at every turn, filing injunction after injunction, gunning to take everything from him, all on advice from Logan, but within the next two years, Howie was free from his ex, and enjoying his new home. 

Howie had slowly started dating again, and had found a nice companionship with a colleague from work. One day, about seven years after the divorce was final, Howie was walking with his husband towards their anniversary dinner, when he saw something that at first shocked him, but he just walked past, ignoring the homeless man, not caring that it was his ex. 

After the divorce, Brian had married Logan, but things turned sour pretty quickly. Turns out that Brian was just another victim in Logan’s game. Logan was a serial cheater, and had broken up several marriages before Howie and Brian’s. He played the poor husband card extremely well in court, and took his “husbands” for everything they were worth. Within two years of marriage, Brian caught Logan cheating on him, and within another year, found himself homeless and destitute. 

He had been fired from his job, and blacklisted in the entire state, after Logan spread rumors and lies about him, and he couldn’t get evidence to refute any of it. Brian was pondering his life, and trying to figure out where he was going to go from here, when he saw someone, he thought he never see again. Brian saw Howie, happy with his husband, laughing at a joke he had said. They made eye contact, and Howie’s eyes widened, before he scoffed, and walked right past him without a word. 

Brian now realized how big of a mistake he had made seven years earlier, and he couldn’t help the tears that fell. Howie seemed extremely happy and content, and he had wasted his chance that he had had, all for a man who didn’t care for him at all. Brian knew that he had brought everything on himself, and knew he would never get his happily ever after. Brian just watched his ex, and hoped that one day, things changed for him, but not holding out any hope at all. 


	5. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ goes to Kevin when he gets his urges, and Kevin helps him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Pet Play. This is a T fic

AJ looked up at Kevin’s house, sighing heavily. He didn’t want to have to do this, but the urges were getting too strong, and his willpower was weakening by the day. He scrubbed his face, and walked up to the front door, praying that Kevin was alone. AJ rang the doorbell, and shifted from foot to foot in front of the door. 

“AJ? What are you doing here?” Kevin asked as he opened the door, surprise on his face at seeing him standing there. 

“I need you. I can feel myself slipping again” AJ looked down, knowing that Kevin could help him, but he hated burdening the older man with his problems once again. One look at AJ’s eyes, and Kevin knew what AJ needed. 

Kevin knew that it had been several years since he had found out about AJ’s way of coping with his problems, the urges still hit AJ every so often, and they could cripple him, if he ignored them for too long. It had been about five months since his urges had last hit, and he needed to go under. 

“Come in. You know what to do” Kevin opened the door and stepped back. AJ came in, and immediately went to all fours, crawling to the couch, and laying down in front of Kevin’s usual spot. 

“There we go, my pup. Let me get your collar, and fill your bowls up again” Kevin ran his fingers along AJ’s spine, hearing the soft yip come from the younger man. He walked into his closet, grabbed AJ’s collar, and went to the kitchen to refill his bowls with water and some dry cereal. 

“Come here boy, come to the kitchen” Kevin heard a soft bark, and a minute later, AJ came in, wiggling his backside, and sat at Kevin’s hand, licking it. Kevin leaned down, scratching AJ’s hair, before attaching his collar around his neck, and pointing to his bowls, AJ yipped in delight, going over to eat and drink. 

“Good boy. Come to the couch when you are done” Kevin walked back into the living room, and turned the tv on settling on the couch. A few minutes later, AJ came back in going to his Master, yipping happily, and nuzzling Kevin’s leg. Kevin smiled, loving having AJ as his pup, knowing that AJ trusted him enough to come to him. 

“Who’s my good boy? My pup is such a good boy. Roll over pup, I want to scratch your belly” AJ rolled over, pawing the air, as his butt wiggled, panting as Kevin scratched his belly. 

“Where’s your rope? Want to play a game?” AJ looked around for his rope, nosing his box of toys, hidden behind the tv, where no one ever looked. He pawed it open, and grabbed his rope in his teeth, trotting back to his Master, dropping the rope at his feet. 

“Good job pup” Kevin took the rope and threw it into the dining room, watching AJ race after it, chasing it. AJ grabbed it in his mouth, and raced back to his Master, the game continuing until Kevin noticed AJ tiring. He took the toy and put it aside, patting the empty spot next to the couch, telling AJ to hop up there. 

“Come up here boy, Master wants to pet you while you sleep” AJ hopped up, and circled around, curling up into a ball, head on Master’s lap. He fell asleep, dreaming of chasing balls in the backyard, and being with his Master. Kevin sighed happily, stroking AJ’s back and hair, loving having his pup back, for however long AJ needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I will summarize and rate each story in the beginning. I am doing it as a T in general, because 1 of the stories is a G. I hope you enjoy these various one-shots with the Boys, and I will be posting a multi chapter story next week. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
